Scribbles
by MissJorja17
Summary: Sara has been keeping a journal since she was a kid, using a language she created. What happens when someone stumbles upon it? CH3 Up!
1. The Journal

**Disclaimer:** If I were related to any of the creators or producers, then yes, I own them. But alas, I'm not so I don't. Bummer ï 


	2. Deciphering Miss Sidle

**Disclaimer:** If I were related to any of the creators or producers, then yes, I own them. But alas, I'm not so I don't. Bummer ï

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing ï Please do the same for this chapter

**Deciphering Miss Sidle**

Trying to be nice, Grissom took the notebook into his office for safekeeping. He didn't want people snooping around in what wasn't there property (not like they ever would anyway). He sat at his desk and put it in the top drawer, hoping that it being out of sight would mean it was out of mind.

After about fifteen minutes, curiosity had gotten the best of him yet again. Making sure the door was closed; he opened up the drawer containing Sara's life. He slowly opened the book and stared at it. He took a piece of paper out from another drawer and started to mimic the writing on the first page.

_"Hmm, it's not Wing Dings..." _Grissom thought.

He analyzed the mysterious writings like they were some ancient language lost with the Aztecs. At least now when Sara came back, he could give her back her diary while still having a sample of that writing that was in it.

_"It's not crypto either."_

_Knock, knock, knock_

Grissom was startled and quickly closed the book and put it back in his desk.

"Come in!" He called.

She opened the door with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, Grissom. I was wondering if you found a book in the break room. I think I left it there in my rush to get to the crime scene."

Grissom smiled and opened the desk drawer where the book was concealed.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Grissom handed her what was hers as a look of fear spread on her face. She knew Grissom's love of puzzles and if he looked at her secret speech, he'd try to figure out what it said.

"You didn't look in this, did you?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm not going to invade your privacy like that, Sara."

"Okay. Good to know," she said, the smile returning to her face as she left.

_"It's a good thing you're a good liar, Gil,"_ He thought to himself.

As he finished his paperwork, he looked over the passage he'd copied from Sara's diary. He chosen a page from near the back, hoping it was one of the more recent entries.

It read:

#& &$ $() $!%%() # &%! ($ &( # &!( ($ )#($!$

What does that mean? Grissom knew if he unlocked the code, he could finally reach Sara. Why did she have to be so secretive all the time? Maybe the answers to all his questions were in her journal, but to get them, he'd have to translate the secret code. Maybe he could use the same approach to understand Sara...

"Gil?"

He looked up, not frightened this time by someone at his door, considering that the person he was most fearful of had already seem him.

"Hi, Cath."

"Finished your paperwork so soon? Must be a new record for you," Catherine teased.

"Mmm-hmm," he mumbled in agreement, still engrossed in the puzzle.

Catherine leaned across the desk to see what he was so concentrated on.

"New form of 'Crypto quotes'?"

"In a way."

"Oh. I won't bother you then," She said as she got up to leave.

Grissom knew Catherine was up to something, as she always is. It was just a matter of not asking her anymore. Every time Grissom asked Catherine what she was up to, she'd just answer with, "Nothing," even when he knew it wasn't 'nothing'. And ever since Sara showed up, 'nothing' was getting to be Catherine's favorite answer.

He looked at the clock. Shift was almost over, but he knew mostly everyone was going to stay late. He had a devoted crew who wouldn't rest until justice was rightfully served.

Grissom packed up his briefcase and tucked the code into his pocket as he left his office.

He was in such a rush to get home, he hardly noticed Sara almost running down the hall until...

**BAM!**

"Oh, Sara! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Grissom! It's my fault, I should take my time..."

They were both on the floor, picking up the papers that had scattered on the floor when Grissom's briefcase flew open. He instinctively reached into his pocket to search for....

"Hey, what's this?" Sara asked picking up his duplicated page from her diary.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Wanna tell me how this chapter was? Good, bad, stupid? Please tell me!!


	3. Stupidity On My End

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter as well as you liked the other two ï

**Stupidity on My End**

Grissom had to think fast in order to explain this one. He was a terrible liar, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Oh, uh, I just got a little bored after finishing my paper work so I just doodled," He hoped Sara believed him.

"Then why not throw it in the garbage?" Sara knew exactly what that piece of paper was, but she wasn't about to let Grissom know she knew.

Grissom was stuck now.

"I guess I put it in my pocket accidentally."

"Oh, well, I'll put it in the garbage for you."

Sara crumpled up her duplicated diary page and threw it in the garbage in the break room.

"There."

Grissom let out a semi-audible sigh. "Thanks, Sara."

"No problem."

Shift had ended and they went to their respective vehicles and went home.

Curiosity was getting the best of Sara. Was Grissom trying to read her diary because he was curious? Or was he wondering what was causing her behavior?

_'Like he'd actually noticed,'_ She thought to herself.

_Rrrringgg rrringgg rrringg_

Sara reached over and answered her phone, not looking at the caller ID. She thought it was Nick or Warrick calling to see if she wanted to go out.

"Sidle."

"Sara? It's Grissom."

This caught her by surprise. She had the day off, but then again, she _always_ got called to work on her day off, or she went on her own free will.

"Yeah, what case do I have tonight?" Sara asked a little too eagerly.

"You don't have a case. I have to tell you something."

"Oh, like what you were doing with my diary and why you had copied a page of it?"

Grissom expected this. He always seemed to be doing the wrong things lately, and this sure wasn't helping.

"Look, Sara, it wasn't like I was trying to invade your privacy..."

"Yeah, and reading someone's diary just spells trust, doesn't it?"

"Sara, let me explain."

"Fine. And it better be the truth because I can tell."

"I just wanted to know what was going on with you. Our relationship had been deteriorating for some time and I want to build it up again."

There was a pause.

"Well, you weren't going to get that from _that _page, Griss."

"Really?"

"You just copied down a case I had. That wasn't a personal entry."

How could he know that for sure? Only she could understand her own little language and she probably won't be sharing it with him anytime soon.

"Oh, okay. I don't feel guilty anymore."  
  
"And I sure as hell won't bring my journal anymore. You can't keep your snooping eyes away or off of it."

Sara slammed down her phone. She lied. That page wasn't about a case. It was about missing California. But she wasn't about to say that to Grissom. He'd just tell her she needs a vacation to rest up. Sara wasn't one to take vacations. If she wasn't working, she wasn't happy. Now it seemed she couldn't be happy doing anything, but working mad her upset the least, for now.

"Stupidity on my own end," She mumbled under her breath after she calmed down.

"Stupidity on my end," Sighed Grissom into the phone receiver. The only answer he got was the dial tone.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Let me know what you think. I love reading reviews even if they say my story sucked :-P


	4. Sorry Just Doesn't Cut It

**A/N:** This is the last chapter...I'm goin back to song fics after this. I have a lot of respect for those of you who write stories. It's hard to do.

**Sorry Just Doesn't Cut It**

Grissom sat in his office, listening to opera as he usually did before shift.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in."

His blonde co-worker entered his office.

"What happened this time?" She asked as she sat down.

He turned down his music. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've obviously down something rotten this time, because Sara's in the break room, sharing her pissy mood with all of us."

"I'm sorry Sara's in a bad mood. We all have bad moods sometimes."

"'Sorry' is not going to cut, Gil! If any of us have to work with her tonight, you'll have hell to pay from us."

"Okay, fine. But only because I know how you are when you're angry and we don't need that tonight."

"Thank you." Catherine said as she got up to leave.

Grissom emerged from his office a few minutes later with the assignments for the night.

"Warrick, Nick, Catherine, dead body out at Lake Mead. Sara, you and I have a robbery at the Kanas jewelry store on the strip."

The drive to the scene was filled with awkward silence, just as Grissom had expected it to be.

"Sara, I never meant to-"

"Never meant to snoop into my _personal_ belongings to find out what I do on my _personal _time in my _personal _life?" Sara wasn't going to listen to him tonight.

"You're right, I should never have done that, but you have to understand something."

"What's that?"

"I only did it so I could understand what's happening with you."

"And you had to snoop through my stuff?"

"We lost what we had, Sara. I couldn't just go up to you and ask you what was wrong, you'd just answer me with 'nothing' and I'd believe you."

"Damn right."

"Sara, don't block me out."

"You did it first. I'm returning the gesture."

They arrived at the crime scene and neither of them spoke to each other except for opinions on pieces of evidence. They gathered the evidence and headed back to the lab.

The next day a "Request of Transfer" lay on Grissom's desk. Of course it would belong to none other than Miss Sidle. Almost as if on cue, she appeared at the door.

"You've already tried this."

"But this time, I'm serious. I'm thinking about going back home."

"This is your home."

"Hopefully, not for much longer."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Positive."

"Sara, rethink this."

"I've rethought it, everything, and the cons outweigh the pros, so I'm going back to San Francisco."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I guess if it's what you want," Grissom signed the paper and put it in an envelope.

"You will probably hear from the sheriff."

Sara nodded. Las Vegas wasn't as much fun as she thought it'd be. She entered the break room and broke the news to her ex co-workers. They each gave her a hug and she left.

"Holly Gribbs all over again," Catherine stated, "but this time, we lost a good CSI."

**THE END**

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update. Work got in the way. Anyway, do what ya do with the little button at the bottom.


End file.
